Allaidh
=Appearance= Pale skinned, eyes the color of Glacier Ice, and blue black hair are the first things you see. Her arms are covered in blue woad designs that depict her Clan and status as a Front Line warrior, one who charges into the thick of battle to cause the most fear and mayhem. =Personality= Fierce, protective of things that she deems are hers, dominate and fearless are the first impressions you get when you meet her. She studies everyone and everything to understand them and what makes them tick. Mercurial at times, she can go from being whimsical to enraged homicidal maniac in seconds, and most everything she does has a purpose, just that everyone besides her may not get it. Suspicious of magic, she will do her best to avoid it if possible, but deal with it if she cannot. =History= My name is Allaidh Ni Scain. I grew up as a member of a family trading Caravan that would that would travel from the northern coast of the western sea, through the Pictish Wilderness trading with Picts of the more Cimmerian linage and on to Venarium four times a year. My father Goll Ui Scain traded iron from Cimmaria for the treasures from the sea and things were comfortable for me and my seven siblings. The birth of my little brother had been too much for my Mother Morna and she died shortly after his birth. This simple and yet profitable life came to an end when one night on the Western Sea, ships that the caravan had thought to be traders turned out to be a slaver fleet looking for new oarsmen and women they could sell to the dark lands of Stygia or in Tortage. My father was slain while trying to defend the family, my and her sisters fought until they were overwhelmed and darkness took them. I awoke, I do not know how many days later, in chains in the back of the galley. A storm intervened and I found myself alive on a beach with some odd man offering to help me gain my freedom…the freedom to slay any and all that I found that would do wrong to me or mine. I found myself on an island by the name of Tortage. It was a deceptive paradise that I found myself in, I snuck in to Tortage and spent the next several years working my way from being a beggar to being able to finally get off the island. In the mean time I learned how to fight, how to steal, how the move through the city unseen, how to use a sword and how to kill without mercy. While on Tortage, I met a hulking Barbarian girl by the name of Kaiying who was very naive about how the world worked, and who was very defensive about her looks and background, being of mixed race - Cimmerian and some tribe far to the East. She is a hulking giant of a woman, at least two heads taller than me and half again as as many stones in weight, but she is for the most part as gentle as a Kitten, unless the spirit takes her. I helped her out, I gave her a place to stay and how to use something other than an Oar. She consented to my judgment and will, though she can be quite wilful at times, which is the Cimmerian in her I suspect. No two Cimmerians are ever going to agree about everything all the time, and for the most part will tend to disagree just because they can. While in the Thirsty Dog, some of the sailors tried to claim that Kaiying was theirs, and I disagreed. I told them that she was mine and if they did not like that then arms would be on the floor, their arms. Little did I know that in the tradition of her peoples village, that meant that I had just claimed her as my Gwairig/Wife/chattel, she didn't fight my claim on her and frankly I had no problem with this. Making it back to Cimmeria, we were in need of coin in our Purses when fate, in the Guise of a Madam, walked up to us and said that she needed some help collecting coin from delinquent "Customers" and she was wondering if we would be willing to chop off a few hand, knee cap a few others. She promised that we could keep half of what we were able to get out of the wayward "Customers"...which sounded like a Good deal to us so we signed up. Sadly, it was only for a short while, the Madam disappeared, the girls fled for their lives and we were out of a job. Fate intervened again one day when Kaiying spotted a one of her father's tribe in Khemi, she approached him, weary of his reaction, and asked him what brought him to this far off land. They talked in the oddly musical language of her fathers Tribe for most of the night, and when they were done, she told me that her father's tribe needed her to fight off some invaders. Looking at her I knew that her mind was made up and that it would be wrong of me to stop her, so I hugged her one last time and bid her to kill one hundred of the bastards before she returned to me...the next morning she road off to the east with the stranger...I mourned her death and fell into a small depression, who knew I would become so attached and dependent on her. Last week Kaiying road back into Connarch Village, a string of hundreds of ears hung from her saddle, she handed them to me as she dismounted and informed me that her Fathers Tribe was safe and that she more than did as I had asked. She knelt before me and replete herself to me and asked me to cut her hair as a sign to all of Connarch that she had returned and was my Gwairig again. Now we are looking for a new place to hang our swords and to call home.